Life is better
by Sev4ever
Summary: Life is starting to get better for Hermione and Severus, but how long will it last? When her father comes back into her life? Sequel to Disasters and Hope. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so by demands by my viewers I have decided to make a sequel and hear it may be :D

* * *

><p>My head zipped around from Severus's face, towards the drunken man stumbling out of the cab. I watched as Severus started to run over to the man I call father.<p>

"Severus don't he's not worth it!" I screamed from behind him, I had dropped down to my knees, seeing that my wedding day had been crashed by him. I felt tears slipping down my face, mascara running down my face. I felt arms go around me, I caught a glimpse it was McGonagall who started to escort me back to the house that was a few meters away.

I didn't know what was going on outside, but McGonagall had sat me down in the kitchen, and started some tea on the stove. A few minutes later, Dumbledore had come in.

"Well Ms. Granger, or rather Mrs. Snape, we have taken your father into custody and the muggles will detain him." Dumbledore babbled on as he went over to the tea pot, that McGonagall had abandoned, and had sat down next to me. "Is this mint tea?" McGonagall had nodded, Dumbledore, had taken three cups, and poured.

A few hours later...

I was still sitting in the kitchen with McGonagall, but I had taken a shower, and had gotten dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt. My hands were wrapped around some hot coffee, waiting for Severus to get home, which its been quite a bit of time, I hoped that everything was going well,Dumbledore, and McGonagall had gone for the night. When I heard the door open, I stood abruptly from my chair, opened the swinging door, with wand in hand, and saw Severus standing there in the door way.

His shirt was blood stained, and ripped in a few places, he did have a black eye. I gasped, and went straight to him. "What..What happened?" I asked him, taking him into my arms. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything is alright..for now." He face had darkened at the last part. I looked at him curiously, "What is it love? What happened?" I escorted him back into the kitchen, and sat him down at the table, that I had just occupied. He sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, what he usually does when he's stressed out. I made him a cup of coffee, and set it infront of him. I sat down next to him, with my cup and waited for him to explain.

When he started from the wedding, "Well when he had crashed the wedding, I went straight up towards him, and confronted him, of course he was out of his mind, but he wasn't drunk." He said curiously puzzled, "Well he threw a few punches, he obviously had gotten lucky, and got one in, but than I knocked him out cold." He took a breath, and a sip of coffee, than continued, "He didn't wake up until we had gotten to the ministry, love do we have any cake left over?" Severus interjected into the story. I smiled, and nodded, as I went to go get two slices. He continued, "Than we went to find the muggles, and I didnt look too good, but they took him into custody, and we will wait for a hearing to arrive to file on your father." He said trailing off, as he started to eat his slice of cake.

I sighed, knowing that my father causes too much trouble for me. "Well we better get our rest, come love lets go get you cleaned up, and I think its time to consummate our marriage." I spoke foxily, Severus smirked "My little Minx."

* * *

><p>So how about the reviews I want them! :D Don't disappoint me! :) Till next time dear readers!<p> 


	2. Court

I blinked sleepily, batting my eyelashes a few times. Stretching, I felt Severus next to me. I looked up at the noise that had awoken me. A brown owl was pecking at the window, I lifted the covers off, slipped on my robe that lay next to the bed on a chair. A chill had ran down my spine, giving me chicken skin.

I thought to myself 'How is it freezing cold when its summer?' I didn't dwell on it for too long, because of the intensify pecking at the window. I slipped on my slippers, and made my way over to the impatient owl.

When I opened the window, the owl swooped in gracefully to the bedside table, where it hooted. I closed the window, and went back over to the owl where I pet it, and took the letter that the owl was holding on to in its mouth. He hooted once more, not wanting to wake Severus, I started to dig around in the bedside drawer, looking for a treat. Eventually I found one after about ten minutes of looking, I than focused my attention to the letter at hand.

I opened it, it had a ministry approved seal upon it.

I gently shook Severus awake.

"Sev, wake up." He groaned

"Just a while longer love." He pleaded

"There is a letter here from the ministry…"I trailed off, hoping he would realize what I was saying, his eyes had popped open in surprise.

"That was quick." He spoke, sitting up slowly, running his hands through his hair. He looked up at me, as I handed him the letter.

"Read it first?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I watched him as he read the letter, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was impassive the entire time. When he was done reading, he handed the letter to me.

"Well?" I asked in anticipation

"The hearing is a week from today." I looked at him with fearful eyes

He kissed my forehead, and reassured me.

A Week later…

"Todays the day, love." Severus spoke as he was leaving the restroom. I nodded towards him anxiety hitting me hard.

I did have hope though, 'Todays the day they lock that monster up for good.' I thought as I started to get ready for the hearing.

As we were about to leave the beach house, Severus walked over to me, and firmly planted a kiss on my lips. He looked into my eyes, and spoke softly.

"Everything will work out love." He told me in confidence; all I could do was nod. Fearing I would burst into tears at any moment, I took his hand, as we apperated away from the beach house, towards a deserted London street close the court house.

We entered the Ministry building hand in hand, we received some stares from some people, but with Severus's scowl upon his face nobody said anything to us. I had kept walking head held high, as I heard whispers but ignored them. With Severus's hand locked with mine, and giving that encouraging squeeze when he knew I needed it. I knew that I would be able to get through it.

We found the hall that we were supposed to enter, we were a few minutes early. I took deep calming breaths to calm myself. We waited only a few more minutes, we entered the courtroom seeing that half of the court room was full. Half of jury, than half of news reporters...but no friends.

I went to go sit down at the table where me, and my lawyer would sit. I looked at Severus who was sitting directly behind me with the bar between us.

My lawyer had come in, and introduced himself, as did I.

I felt my heart hammering in my chest, I thought I could hear it as well. As I felt a pair of eyes bore into my back, the eyes that terrified me for many years, which they still did. I couldn't look up… I couldn't face him.

Until I heard I heard the gavel that startled me out of my memories. I brought my gaze up to the judge. The urge to glance over to him, was unbearable. When I took the chance to move my peripheral over to see him, his gaze was on me.

The evil glint was back in his eyes.

I could feel my body automatically shift under his gaze, I looked behind me to see Severus with his fists clenched white, and his body posture was rigid. I heard the gavel once more, and turned my attention back to the judge who was speaking.

"Court is now in session." He flipped through some files, as I started to fill a glass of water shakily.

The judge looked at the files than spoke, "We are here on behalf of Mrs. Snape vs. Mr. Granger." He had kept flipping through the different files.

"Well Mrs. Snape will you come to the stand?" More of a statement than a question, I nodded slowly, getting up slowly, I took a deep breath, and walked over to the stand, where an officer swore me in. As I sat down at the stand I looked at Severus, he gave me an encouraging nod. I gulped. Hard.

I kept glancing around the room trying to avoid his gaze which bore into me like hot coal. When by chance I looked at him, his face was written with furiousness. I turned quickly.

My lawyer had risen from his seat with all the papers in order, and started to ask questions.

"Are you Hermione Gean Granger/ Snape?"

"Yes." I said bluntly

"Is it true that your father raped you?" It took a few moments to answer this question, I first had to swallow the frog that was jumping around in my throat.

"Yes."

"OBJECTION your honor." The judge looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sustained Mr. Rawley." My lawyer smirked, than went back to his papers.

"Well Mrs. Snape why don't you explain to the jury here what has happened to you." He told me.

As I explained everything, leading up to the quidditch game to my wedding day. Which I had put in muggle terms. My lawyer than passed around the letters my father had written to me.

The judge called for a fifteen minute recess, I slowed my breathing, quickly moving from the stand to Severus's arms. We stayed in the courtroom where we sat and talked, he had calmed me down.

After the recess, the rest of the people filed back in to the room. As everyone was seated, the judge spoke.

"We shall continue tomorrow where the jury will have their answer." I nodded, as I stood abruptly not wanting to be here any longer than I had to be.

When we arrived back at the beach house, I collapsed on the ground. Everything from today overwhelmed me. I felt Severus's arms wrap around me, as he held me against his chest. He picked me up, and carried me back up to our room. Where he filled the bath up, with bubble bath.

"Come love lets take a bath.." He drawled out, his voice as soft as silk caressing me like silk itself. I followed him into the bathroom. He came over to me, wiped away my tears that were falling, he than kissed me passionately, I happily accepted, to where we explored each other mouths, and fought for dominance. His hands were gliding across my body, he moved his hand from my waist to my hair. While the other one worked on my buttons to my shirt. Both my hands were clutching his shirt. I started to undo his buttons. As we worked our way down each other bodies for a few minutes. Slowly undoing each other clothing, as we were finished I could feel him kissing my neck. I wanted more, but knew he wouldn't.

"Come love in." Severus spoke huskily on her neck. I could feel the burning sensation in my lower stomach, I knew what I wanted I just hoped he would. I went over to the tub, and waited for him to get in first. After he had gotten in, I followed, leaning into his lean body feeling the safety wrap around me.

He was still kissing my neck, as he started to gracefully massage the soap into my hair. I groaned with satisfaction. His spider like fingers working their way down my body towards where I wanted him to be, but he came back up to my hair.

After what seemed like an eternity of torture. We got out of the tub, he was handing me my robe, when I hung it back up, he looked at me curiously. I went up to him, and kissed him deeply, I could feel his erection on my abdomen. I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted him now.

"Sev.." I moaned out. He grabbed me, I didn't realize I had pushed him against the wall. I pulled him over to the bed, and pushed him down on the bed. He had a smirk across his face, mine mirrored his.

"Im going to have my way with you right now."

The Next day…

The next day was the same, but I was in a better mood, even though there was still no sign of any of my friends. The press was swarming.

As court settled in, the judge said that the jury had had a verdict.

That moment a woman stood than spoke softly.

"We find him…" She paused to take a deep breath.

"Not Guilty."


	3. A Suprise

I felt my mouth drop open 'This can't be happening!' The anger was fuming in the room, I sat there speechless with my face in my hands. My breathing was becoming more ragged, I felt dizzy I knew I needed to get out of the room, to get some fresh air.

"OBJECTION!" I heard my lawyer shout over the commotion that was going in the room.

"SUSTAINED! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge yelled viciously, after a few minutes, the room had quieted down. Even though you could cut the tension with a pen.

"He is going free, because their isnt enough evidence to say anything accused." My own anger was rising. I stood abruptly from the chair, looked around the room, and if glares could kill.

I stalked out of the room, ignoring the calls that were coming from behind me, the crowd was going crazy in their. I couldn't breathe, my heart was hammering in my chest. I felt the blood rushing my head, I blinked a few times trying to get the spinning to go away. There was a sudden surge in my stomach. Looking around, I tried to grip to my surroundings, but I couldn't. I blacked out.

For a brief moment, I felt strong arms pick me up.

When I woke up I was lying in a bed. I blinked a few times trying to figure out my surroundings, I realized I was wearing a pair of silk boxers, and one of his t-shirts. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, until the realization and dread hit me full force in the stomach. I jolted out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom. As I wretched into the toilet, I had not realized that Severus was in their taking a shower. When I was done, I leaned back against the wall, and sighed deeply. Letting the steam from the shower envelope me, relaxed me. From behind the curtain, I saw that Severus had peeked from behind.

"You okay love?"I nodded my head slightly, I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered back, I closed my eyes. I decided to join him in the shower. I started to undress, when I slowly went into the shower. I spoke quietly "Severus?"

"Yes love?"I wrapped my hands around his stomach feeling his abs underneath my hands. I layed my face on his back feeling the hot water slide down. When I felt his hands wrap around mine. He turned around in my arms. The steaming hot water caressed our bodies, it was peaceful, relaxing, safe.

"What happened?" He sighed deeply, he started to play with the curls in my hair.

"Well when you left, the courthouse went into a riot. They had to escort your father out of the room, before a mob formed and attacked him." He went quiet for a minute than continued "Well you know my anger, I wanted to beat all of them senseless, but the judge ordered the court to all go home, and thats when I came and found you lying in the middle of an empty deserted corridor."

Tears started to stream down my face.

"How could they?" I pleaded with him, he held me tighter.

"He paid them, bribed them...all of them" He spoke softly in my ear, I looked at him with blood-shot eyes.

"How.." He shook his head, and realized that he must have used Occulemency.

"Ssshhh love everything is going to be okay, Im here." As he tried to console me.

He turned the shower off, grabbed my hand and led me back into our room.

"Come on love, lets get ready and lets go on a picnic." My face immediately brightened, I went into the bedroom, and started to dig through the cherry wood dresser. Severus had gone down stairs to get the food ready, I found an emerald green dress that had accents of gray and black. After a few minutes of playing with my hair, I left it down and curly. I went down the stairs to find Severus standing at the door, with a picnic basket in hand. He was wearing muggle clothing, but not his usual kind of attire. His hair was tyed back at the base of his neck, he wore a black t-shirt that accented his muscles very nicely, and what suprised me the most was that he was wearing a pair of shorts. I smiled.

"Well dont you look handsome." I complimented, as I made sure that I had my wand I took his hand in mine, and walked out to the beach.

As we were walking across the beach to find a spot, we watched the waves crashing against the shore. After a bit more walking, we finally spread the blanket out on the sand. I sat down digging my toes into the warm, but cool sand. I layed back, feeling the warmth envelope my skin when a shadow blocked the path of sunlight. I opened my eyes to see Severus, chewing something.

"Hungry Love?" I shook my head 'no'

"Not really, ill eat something later." I was watching him when I had an idea pop into my head. I flicked my wand, and changed us both into our bathing suits. Severus wasnt paying attention. I got up, and went over to him.

"Tag your it." He looked up, with a raised eyebrow, saw that I was in my bathing suit, and shook his head while chuckling.

"Oh, no you dont." He jumped up from his spot, and I started to run across the sand and into the water. Severus came in right behind me I felt his arms wrap around my midsection. I started to giggle, than all out laugh.

"Severus!"I said as he pulled me out of the water. He turned me around, and held me up to where I could put my arms on his shoulders. We than kissed passionately, our love flowing from one another. As we broke apart, I noticed something silvery up near the basket.

"Hey Sev." I said, pointing over to where it was, he put me down into the water, and grabbed my hand and walked me back up to the shore.

When it spoke "Severus we need you." End of messege.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously not remembering whos patronus it belonged to.

"It was Dumbledore and he only sends it in dire need." He than turned to me, and asked "Will you be okay by yourself?" I nodded

"Yes love ill be fine." He nodded, as we started to clean up, I folded up the blanket, and walked with him back up to the cottage.

A few hours later...

Severus was about to leave out the the door when he reminded me "Love if you need me you know what to do." I nodded

"Yes love I know what to do." I kissed him, "Now off to work with you." I giggled, and he chuckled.

As the day grew into the night, I had taken a shower. Waiting for Severus to get home I decided to make dinner the muggle way. As I was grabbing things out of the fridge, when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Sev, your home I missed you." I felt hot, heavy breathing down my neck, I smirked as he nuzzled into my hair.

I turned around, and gasped.

"YOU?"


	4. What?

Im soooo sorry readers I didnt want to keep you in suspense for so long I just needed to figure out where I was going with this and I think I have the perfect ending but dont worry not for a few more chapters! :D Now enjoy and remember nothing I play with I own, im just borrowing Rowlings toys :D

* * *

><p>"How..Howw?" I stammered, I couldn't get a grip on reality, because it was becoming a nightmare. I took a breath, and glanced at him, he was a mess, his walnut brown hair was askew, his face showed scarring and bruising, his clothes looked raggedy. My breathing was becoming erotic, I couldn't catch it. I caught that twinkle that was shining from his eye, he only had that when he was about to come at me. I could see the evilness appearing across his face into a wicked smirk.<p>

"Now your _friends _have been quite helpful to me." He spoke softly, menacingly. I looked at him questionably, "Whhaat..friends.." I asked, backing slowly into the fridge which blocked every path of escaping. He shrugged, "Does it matter?" He questioned, his voice growing like it use to. He took one step at a time, trying his best at being intimidating...it was working. He was looking at me body, I could tell sizing it up. When he took in my wedding ring. I gulped..hard.

"Now Now Hermione," He shook his head "How could you go off and get married like that, I thought we were good." He than growled, a deep ferocious one. Than lunged at me, I couldn't help but scream, when he covered my mouth. "Back to your old ways huh?" He growled into my ear. I was trying to push, and kick him off as best I could, but he was to strong for me. He gripped my hand, than jerked my ring off my finger, throwing it across the kitchen where it landed near the sink. He threw me to the floor, where I landed near the fridge, but mostly against the wall.

He watched me for a few seconds, making sure that I wouldn't get up, when he was satisfied, he started to dig through our refrigerator. I wondered if I could make it over to my ring, there was a slim chance, but I had to take it. When he wasn't watching I pushed myself up, and lunged for the ring. In a blink of an eye, he had caught me in mid-air and threw me to the floor.

"Stupid Bitch!" He yelled, I tried kicking him in the face to which he let go for a split second, as to where I could only get a meter three inches from my ring. He flipped me over, he had made sure that I wouldn't be able to move, where he started to kick me, I instantly went into the fetal position that I knew would protect me somewhat, until I was unconscious.

I felt a throb go through my head, I was about to jolt up when I started remembering. 'Could it have all been a dream?' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes slightly wondering if it was, I didn't see anyone, but I heard the shower running. I quickly opened my eyes more, and I started to feel the pain coursing through my body. Making sure everything was okay, I noticed that my ring wasn't on my finger...it was real. I glanced horridly at the bathroom door. I needed to get to the kitchen, and quick. When I lept off the couch, my head was spinning, I felt like I was going to vomit, but I kept going.

I reached the kitchen, where I dropped down to my knees, and started searching around the sink for my ring. My eyes were seeing double. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint, I smiled, and thanked merlin. I noticed there was something missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it, I shrugged it off. I was crawling across the squeaky floor boards, trying to stay as quiet as possible. When I had a sensation in my stomach, that feeling you get when you feel like your being watched...and I was.

"What do you think your doing?" He spoke dangerously close, I was only a few inches away, I couldn't let this chance go again. I quickly lunged for it, went I felt hand grab around my ankle, I tried wiggling my legs free, but he had a grip like iron. I scooted forward on my stomach, and grabbed the ring, I quickly put it on my finger, as he was pulling me back towards him. "Now you've been a bad bad girl." I noticed that his towel had come undone, and he was soaping wet. The rage was running through his veins, making his heart beat faster, and his face turn into that monster that haunted most of my childhood. I quickly touched my ring.

While I was fighting him off, I felt his weight being lifted from my body. I blink back the tears, to see Severus holding my father against the wall. He was yelling something, but it was incoherent. I was seeing double, and triple once more, glancing around seeing Severus beat my father. I put my head back down on the floor, and passed out.

A gallop ran through my head, as I quickly bolted up. Feeling dizzy, I layed back down, I heard a murmur.

"No love you need to lay down and rest." I felt his fingers running through my hair. I saw that he was sitting up in the bed, I leaned over, and climbed upon him. Where my head was leaning against his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around me. "Severus..Sommeone told." I sobbed out, not realizing that I was crying.

"Ssshh Im here now," He spoke gently "No ones going to get you." I evened my breathing, when I yawned like a kitten. Severus layed me back down on the silk sheets, "Love you need to get some rest you've had a day." I nodded, and spoke "Dont go."

I heard his chuckle, and him murmur close to my ear, "Im not going anywhere."

The next morning, my stomach was doing flips, I ran to the bathroom, clutching my stomach and mouth. I hurled into the toilet, leaning back against the wall, trying to calm my breathing. Where I rested my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around my knees. I heard a creak in the wood floor, looking up to see Severus leaning against the door frame.

"You alright?" I shook my head 'no' he slowly bent down, felt my head with both sides of his hand, "Well your a little warm, but nothing a pepper-up can't fix." He went over the cabinet, than rummaged through it for a few seconds pulling out a clear vial, I chugged the liquid. When I knew the effects had started to kick in, I slowly got up off the floor, and went into the bedroom, where I saw Severus slipping on his white silk button up. I decided to start packing.

A few hours later.

I was finishing up packing, Severus was roaming the house making sure we didn't forget anything. He came up the stairs silently, "You ready love?" He asked, I nodded, closed up my trunk. He shrunk it down, slipped it into his pocket. As we were starting to leave, we went outside, I could tell it was becoming summer, I decided to change my outfit, with a tap. I was wearing a pair of short gray khaki shorts, with emerald green tights, with a pair of sneakers, a black collard shirt, with a green and silver tie.

Severus laughed, "Well love, that's very..Slytherin of you." He smirked, as he kissed me compassionately, holding me close to him. I smiled. Than for some reason, I felt my heart drop realizing that I would have to reface my peers. I broke the kiss, "Sev, Im scared." I murmured close to his ear. He held me tighter to him.

"I know love, but its going to be alright I promise." He lifted my chin with one of his spider like fingers, "If you need anything during the day anything at all dont hesitate." He kissed my forehead, when I nodded. He held me against him as I felt the pulling in my stomach of apperation.

We arrived at the school just as the sun was falling under the mountains, I quickly took Severus's hand. He gave me a comforting squeeze. I felt Severus rubbing circles into my hand, we arrived at the entrance of the great hall. He pushed the door open, and there were only a couple of students inside. I held my head high, as we walked towards Severus's quarters, Severus leaned over, and whispered "I need to tell you something I was going to tell you last night..." He trailed off, knowing not to bring it up.

He opened the wards that he kept on his personal quarters, we walked in seeing that everything had a layer of dust. After he replaced the wards, I saw his mask drop, and anxiety course through him.

"What is it love?" I asked him, he shook his head and held out a letter that held the ministry seal upon it.

"This is why I was called yesterday..."

I turned the letter over, and opened it.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_ We have received intelligence that you have a relation with one of your students. On behalf of decree 39, you are hear by on probation while we investigate, your hearing will be on May 27._

_Yours sincerely,  
><em>

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

* * *

><p>So I hoped all of you enjoyed the chapter, I have made a few revisions, but tell me what you think of it, and if you have any ideas of where this should go send me a message or comment! I love the reviews guys they make my day! :D Almost Summer Vacation!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_So I hope everyone liked the last chapter I had many great reviews and will be continuing the story were going to be closing up the story here in another few chapters so brace yourselves, im already coming up with ideas for my next story! :)_**

* * *

><p>I dropped down to my knees, I couldn't bear to lose him. "Sev.." I quietly whispered, he shook his head, and picked me up off the ground.<p>

"Now there is no need to worry, they can't send me to azkaban your seventeen the ministry law." He spoke confidently, he picked me up, and slowly zig zagged into our room, and layed me on the bed.

"I know this is all very quick, but dumbledore said he was going to get me the best lawyer." I smiled at the thought of Dumbledore being so helpful. I patted the bed next to me, and he gladly joined.

"You know love, we should make an appearance at dinner, since were back." He noted, I shook my head "No i'm not that hungry." He nodded, and kissed my forehead.

"Ill send dobby along to get what you would like to eat." I couldn't help but smile. Severus kissed me once more, than prayed to Merlin to see how well it went, and disappeared out of the room with the teacher scowl on his face. After he left, I ordered Dobby.

"Mrs. Snape, how nice to see you again. " Dobby greeted in his happy tone, "And what can I get you today?" I thought about this I didnt know what I was in the mood for. "How about your bring me up a plate of whatever they are having for dinner in the great hall?" Dobby nodded "Yes mrs." and popped out, I sat up in bed, when another pop and dobby standing right infront of me.

"Thank you Dobby." I smiled at him, which was a bit of an effort. He nodded, and left.

I finished eating, and I was exhausted. I lay back on the silk sheets that surronded me, and cuddled up to them. I love how even though we haven't been here the sheets still smells like him. I fell asleep, having misfit dreams, I woke up groggily to a noise. I stood carefully, "Sev?"

"Its me love, Im only getting a drink." He poured himself a cup of firewhiskey. I looked at him curiously "That bad?" He nodded

"When I walked up to the great hall, I heard students murmuring dont get me wrong they have always done that but I dont know why it got to me now. Anyways there wasn't really anyone in the great hall it was too early, I took my seat some of the teachers came out of the staff room. Some stood in their places, others came over and congratulated me, and asked how you were. I started to read the daily prophet when the hag Umbridge walked up to me, got down in to my face. Than said quote"I can't believe you have the guts to show your face at this school." She smirked and continued "You and your 'Whore' wont be here long." Unqoute.

I shook my head, "I cant believe that woman!" I fumed for a few minutes, until Severus offered me a bit of his whiskey which I gladly accepted, "Now I think its time for bed." He gave a mischievousness kind of wink. I got the hint.

"I bet I can beat you back to the room." I smirked, I turned my back to him, attempted to start running, when I was picked up from around the waist, squirming. "Didn't think I was that fast did you?" He chuckled softly into my ear, as he carried me back into our room. I turned around in his arms, and wrapped myself around him. I kissed him passiontly. "Make love to me Sev." He smirked "Gladly." I started to unbutton his outer robes which he shed off, than he whispered a spell that made him loose his frock coat and white silk shirt. He gathered me back into his arms, he lifted me up off the ground, and kissed me hard, but lovingly. He layed me down gently upon the onyx silk sheets, wrinkling under me. He kissed my entire body getting to know every part of my body, I ran my hands through his hair. He ran his spider like fingers down my body, making it ache. "Severus." That was all that he needed.

A couple days had passed by and it was already nearing Severus's trial date. I was beginning to become more and more nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew I couldn't lose him. The day was finally here when we had to go to the ministry, I had been feeling nauseous for the past couple of days.

"Sev, do we have any calming draughts?" I asked him as I was pulling on my jumper. He shook his head, "Sorry love, I haven't made any in a couple of days." I nodded, "Okay well I catch up im going to run up to madam pomfrey." He nodded, kissed me on the forehead "Wish me luck."

* * *

><p><strong>So thats a little something I know kind of lame, but there will be another ch up in the next day or two please bare with me, Please REview I love reviews! :)<strong>


	6. court 2

I know I havent written in FOREVER but ive been getting reviews lately and it made me break into creative writing :) So Hopefully this chapter Is long enough to keep everyone in suspense!

* * *

><p>I arrived outside of the door to see Severus pacing. I smiled, I wasnt paying attention to where I was going, and I tripped. I looked up to see that I broke his concentration, and he was already over me trying to help me up.<p>

"Are you all right?" I nodded, "You?" He shook his head, than smiled.

"Worse than the nights I had to see the dark lord." I took a deep breath, "Severus.." The doors of the courtroom opened, we walked hand in hand with our heads held high. I knew I needed to tell him, but how could I, maybe it would help him win this case or make it worse than it already is. The judge stand seemed so large compared to the jury box. I swallowed hard. I couldn't help but think about the 'what if's' of this trial. 'What if Severus gets sent to azkaban I wouldn't be able to do this by myself.

He led me over to where he would be sitting, I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist listening to his heart beat, calmed me.

"Severus I need to tell you something.." I whispered into his chest, he had wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight as he kissed the top of my head. I didn't hear the people already filing in, the snapping of photos, the chatter of people, and the angry protesters.

"Love you need to go sit, the trial is about to start." I could hear his voice catch in his throat, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. I ignored the chatter that was getting louder. I went behind where he was sitting with his lawyer, and sat down. It was only me.

"All Rise Judge Hawthorne." I watch as everyone rises, searching for the girl that this man has married. I stay seated. The judge enters the room, and hammers the gavel three times.

"Order!" His voice echos across the courtroom, silence so thick a pin drop would echo.

"Today is the trial Granger vs Mr. Severus Snape." I quickly look over at Severus to see that he's gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white. Through the crowd I had never seen my father come into the room, but when I look over to the other table he was there staring directly at me with an evil smirk placed on his lips.

"On the account of a teacher student relationship while she was under age and still her teacher." The judge looks up at Severus with pure hatred, Severus made eye-contact and didn't back down. He looked back down at the papers, reading.

The judge turned towards Severus's lawyer "Do you want to say anything Mr. Land?" The man nodded, stood. Than started walking around.

"I want to remind the Jury, that Mrs. Granger was in fact of age at the time that their relationship started." He pointed out for the jury. "Also I want to remind the Jury that the man that's suing Mr. Snape is the man that raped his own daughter."

"OBJECTION!" The other lawyer called out, "Your honor this has nothing to do with this case." The judge nodded towards the lawyer. Severus's lawyer "I rebuke my last statement." He coughed, than started once more.

"What's it to us to judge true love? Why does it matter how old anyone is? If two people love each other and want to be together than why should we stop them? Age is just a number.."He trailed off, he looked around at the jury wondering if anything he had just said. He looked out into the audience, and the crowd looked like they still wanted to start a mob.

"I have nothing else to say your honor." He nodded, and turned to the other lawyer. "Do you have anything to say Mr. Wayne?" He nodded

"I recently had found out that here, had tried to visit his daughter to talk to her, and Mr. Snape here had beaten him half to death." My mouth dropped instantly. Severus stood abruptly.

"Your honor that's not what happened!" Severus snarled, "We went on vacation to get away for a couple of days, and that thing over there found out where we were staying, came into MY fucking house, and tried to rape MY wife!" Severus emphasized, he was fuming his breathing was ragged, his eyes were like a black wild fire. I sat there with different emotions coursing through my veins.

" sit down." I could see Severus's muscles tighten as he sat down. The Judge than asked "Is this true Mr. Granger?"

I looked over at my dad, he shook his head no. I stood up, not sure of what I was doing and yelled "It is true!" The Judge looked over at me with his beady eyes, and a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs Granger?" I shook my head "I go by Mrs. Snape now." I spoke bluntly, I walked over to the swinging door that separated me from Severus. I walked over, and put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed to make him feel reassured. The judge looked me over, "Why don't you tell us?" I nodded

I recounted the tale of what happened, I felt the warm tears slide down my face. I felt Severus's hand grab mine in mid story.

"Sir please I love Severus more than anything, he's saved my life more times than I can count, he's been there for me through every situation and we have come out stronger than ever, and I need him to live. Please your honor send us home."

"The jury will make the decision." The court was quiet until all of the jurers left the room. I sat on Severus's lap, wrapping my arm around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder.

After only about twenty minutes, which felt alot longer. The jury finally files back in, and I could feel my breathing escalate. One of the jurors came up and smiled.

"We find Severus Snape Not guilty." I smiled, turned and kissed Severus hard on the lips. My loving pouring into the kiss. I grabbed his hand, and started walking out of the room, trying to avoid the people who wanted to started a mob. We went into a private corner, and apperated. When we arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts. He pulled me close, and held me.

"Lets Celebrate." I nodded, grabbed his hand, and we walked slowly enjoying the beautiful view of the lake.

It took about thirty minutes to make it to the castle, it seems that everyone was having dinner. We leave food to be, as we enter our room. It seemed like a year since this morning. He went over to the cabinet that held the whiskey, he poured himself a glass. I went over to him.

"Severus I need to tell you something."He downed his whiskey

"Yes love?"

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this all day, and im going to come out and say it." He looked at me curiously

"Im pregnant."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this ch. I finally had time to write with a bit of creativity and I now know where this is going to head! Please review! :D<p> 


	7. Scavenger Hunt?

Ok so its been awhile since I've last updated but I have way more free time now :/ but hoping that maybe my readers will cheer me up :) Hands out cookies to whoever is reading :)

* * *

><p>I saw Severus's eyes light up like fireworks on the fourth of July.<p>

"Really?" He immediately put the firewhiskey back into the cabinet, and came back over to me. He than whispered into my ear, "When did you find out?"

I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling up to his chest, "Today when I went to poppy." I smiled into him, I could feel him lift my chin with his index finger, he gently pushed his lips against mine. I pulled away, and leaned my head back against his chest.

"That does explain alot of why you have throwing up, and being extremely exhausted." I nodded slightly, yawning like a child after a long day of playing. He took my hand, led me into our room, where he pulled me close into him, where I fit perfectly into the curves of his body. He brought one hand up to my face, caressing it, he slowly kissed me, moving his other hand towards unbuttoning my shirt. He slid it off gently, I had wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, slowing moving my hands to unbutton his jacket.

"Sev.." My voice sounded hoarse, I could feel him chuckle. "Oh no love." I could feel him smirk against my lips, I felt his rough, calloused hands slid down my body, and started to slowly undo my bra. I had already taken off his jacket, and was working on his shirt. I didn't want to rush this, not tonight. Everything worked out today, Severus isn't going to azkaban/jail, and were going to have a baby.

I held him close, I felt like if I let him go, I would wake up from this wonderful dream. As we kissed our way towards the bathroom, as we parted, he looked me in the eyes, and kissed my forehead. I watched him as he turned the water on, I stalked over to him, wrapping my arms around his naked back, feeling his muscles ripple, I moved my hands teasingly down to his pants zipper. I slowly unzipped it, while I moved my hand down to the bulge I could feel in his boxers. I smirked.

He turned towards me, as his pants had slipped down his legs, he kicked out of them. He pushed down the skirt I was wearing, to see my emerald green panties, with an black embroidered 'S'. He shook his head with a smirk upon his face, "Only my wife." He pulled me into him, as he kissed down my body, when he stopped to pull down my panties, and throw them somewhere in the bathroom. He pulled himself up, and led me over to the bathtub, and helped me in. I leaned forward, and waited for him to get in, when bubbles appeared. I grinned to myself, as I felt him slide in behind me. I turned towards him, straddled him, and kissed him. I felt him wrap his arms around me, than we broke from the kiss, to take in some air.

"Turn around." He ordered, I did as he said, and layed back on him. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, and started to massage. I let out a deep groan, it felt great. We stayed like that for what felt like quite a bit of time, I could feel him pulling me back towards him, where he started to kiss my neck. I abruptly stood up, stepped out of the tub, turned back and winked at him. I heard the water splashing around, jumping on the bed snuggling into the silk sheets. I watched as he came out of the bathroom soaking wet, he walked like he was stalking me. I watched him, as a glint of mischievousness graced them. Where he stalked over to me, and pinned me down to the bed. When his face was close enough, I nipped at his lip. He growled. I could feel him press his boner against my leg, teasing me. I moaned. He smirked. Pinning me down, he started kissing down my body, licking, and nipping. I couldn't take anymore "Sev.."I groaned, pushing my body towards him. He than stuck himself inside of me, and made love to me.

After we finished, we layed tangled up together. I moved to lay on top of him. Smiling, I kissed his chest.

"Sev what do you hope it is?" I asked him, he closed his eyes, and sighed with a smile on his face.

"As long as its healthy I don't care." I snuggled up next to his neck, "I hope its a little boy." Closing my eyes, I could see all of us in a two story house out in the country as we chased him around the front yard. I slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

I awoke to being tucked into the silk sheets, and a note laying on Sev's pillow. I rubbed my eyes, wrapping the silk around me feeling the chill of the dungeon. I picked up the letter

_Dear Love,_

_I do have a surprise for you today I thought about it last night, and while I work today you will be on a scavenger hunt!_

_Love always and forever,_

_ Severus_

There was another slip of paper sitting on the night stand._  
><em>

_Your first clue._

_Where we first kissed._

_P.S. There will be presents along the way _

I was giddy, this was something only Severus could come up to keep me busy for a day. I slipped on his robe, and thought for a second. 'Where did we first kiss?' I smirked, it was right in his quarters on his couch. I went into the living room, and looked at the black leather couch. "Nothing visible hmm.." I trailed off, I looked under the first cushion, and didn't see anything, looked under the second nothing, I was starting to wonder if it was the right place, looked under the third, and still nothing. I decided to get on my hands and knees, and looked under the couch. I couldn't help but laugh. There was a parcel with a note attached.

I sat down on the couch, and was about to open the note when it said on the outside '_Open package first' _I did as he instructed. I opened it, and saw a brand black cardigan, a green shirt with a black tie embroidered into it, there was also a pair of black skinny jeans. I loved the outfit, putting aside the outfit, I opened the note.

_First I hope you like what I got you, here's your second clue._

_Where the small single tree stands, holding the secrets of the past._

I started to think about what that clue, as I started to get ready. I put fresh panties on, put my skinny jeans on, rummaged around for a clean bra, starting to have an idea, I quickly put my shirt, and cardigan on. I went over to the door slipped my shoes on, I made sure to keep the notes with me. Before I left I looked at the time, it was nearing 9:35 a.m. that means everyone will be in classes. I started towards the grounds of Hogwarts thinking that he was talking about the beech tree near the lake. As I neared the tree, I saw something hanging from the branch. I hurried towards it, this time it was only a note.

_Very good love, you found the next clue. Here's number 3._

_The only place that being alone is okay, because there is other worlds to be discovered._

This one seemed easy. A library of course, but nothing ever happened, when I saw there was a reservation on a book. It only had the isbn number. I went out the gates of Hogwarts making sure my wedding ring was right where it needs to be. I apperated to the address printed. It was an old shabby bookstore in the far end of london. I went in, and started looking for a book.

The older gentlemen asked if I needed assistance, "Yes sir, my husband reserved a book and I came to pick it up." He nodded, and hobbled back over to the counter. "Name?"

"Severus Snape." He rummaged around for a couple of minutes, "Ah ha here it is." He pulled it out, and I couldn't help but giggle. 'What to expect when your expecting.' The man smiled, "Congratulations." I nodded in thanks towards him. I bought the book, leaving the store I bid the old man good day, and started to walk towards the cafe that was across the street, and ordered a banana nut muffin and a green tea. When I found the next clue inside the book.

_I hope you enjoy this book as much as I did, on to clue 4_

_Where the seagulls chime, the sun shines the brightest, and where man and wife said 'I do' X marks the spot_

'He such a romantic' I thought to myself, as I enjoyed my muffin. When I started to clean up my crumbs I looked at the clock hanging on the wall inside the cafe, it read 12:54 p.m.

This scavenger hunt is keeping me quite occupied hes going to be off work in a couple of hours, I wonder what hes up to. I held the book close, and went to find a place to apperate. I found a lonesome tree, which shadows a great deal, so I went over to it, and disappeared into the shadows. I arrived at the house where me and my husband were married and spent our honeymoon.

I felt the breeze against my skin, it felt good in the air. I started to look around, and decided that it would somewhere be in the sand. I decided to take my shoes off, and felt the squishy sand between my toes. I sighed, walking around seeing the 'X' , I dropped down on my knees and started to dig. I found another brown parcel. "Ooh present." I sat down, unwrapped it. I gasped in surprise, there laying in a velvet box, was a string of pearls. They were gorgeous, I had to truely thank Severus for all of these amazing gifts. Another note.

_Here is your finale clue_

_It's a place to start a family, a place that is ours._

_Hold onto the note it knows where to take you._

I held onto the note, and apperated, I ended up in front of what looked like a 1950's mansion, it was beautiful. The iron gate fence protected the yard that was overgrown, but the house had a wrap around porch. I couldn't hold my excitement anymore, I entered the yard, walking slowly towards the front door, I entered.

"Welcome home love."

* * *

><p>So I think thats been my longest ch yet I hope everyone enjoys Im glad for all the followers and readers and reviewers :) Please keep reviewing, and Im sorry if some of the grammer isnt up to what it should be been writing for the past three hours to get this up tonight ENJOY!<p> 


	8. Birth

**To all of my loyal fans that have been with me and following me through this story! If you are still with me thank you if you are new to my story I really hope you like it please leave honest feedback that would greatly help me with my writing thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story I have a few more chs. up my sleeve but I already have another one going through my imagination.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't contain my excitement at seeing that this was going to be the home where we would be raising our child. I ran up the pathway weaving through the overgrown weeds, to jump into Severus's arms, kissing him deeply, as he spun me around.<p>

"It's Amazing, love." I gushed, as he set me back down on the porch, running my fingers against the chipping paint coming off the house.

"It will need a bit of love, before we can move into it." He spoke watching me moving over to the broken swing that was still hanging halfway off the house. He slowly walked over to me, took my hand interlocking our fingers slowly started to guide me towards the door. "How about we see the inside of your new home?" A smile brighter than the sun kissed my lips.

Walking through the front door of the manor was astounding stairs were the main vocal point of the room, they curled from left and right up to the second floor. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling needed a great scrub but I could imagine it was stunning at one point in time.

"Love, How long has it been since you've been here?" I looked up at him, his eyes looked sad when I asked him that question. "It's been a great deal of time since before my last year at Hogwarts, other than that Dumbledore let me stay with him during the summer or I would go and stay in Hogsmeade..." He trailed off as if he was getting lost in another time, another memory.

We moved through the house, looking at each one of the rooms, deciding which one would be ours, the nursery, and a few that would be guest bedrooms. If we ever have visitors. I saw Severus staring at me as I mentally placed where everything would go in the baby's room.

"When do we get started?" I questioned him, his lips formed that smirk that always graced his lips, and he chuckled that bellow laugh. Kissing my hand, bringing me to him. "Whenever you want love, the house already has protection spells around it, just in case..." Once again he trailed off, knowing that his anger rises every time his thinking goes towards the man I had to call my father. Severus snapped out of his mind, looking though the window he walked me over to our bedroom, opened up the doors that were across the room, and you could see the sunset, the magic of seeing the hues of the sun merge together making it magnificent to watch.

Whispering in my ear, "Love it's time to get home before dark." I snuggled myself into his side, as I felt the familiar pull of apparating closing my eyes found that it helps with the dizziness and the nausea of being pregnant and apparating at the same time. This time though it didn't work right when I felt my feet hit the ground, I turned from Severus, losing everything I ate for lunch. I could feel him rubbing my back, holding back my hair. We slowly started walking up to the school.

**************************************** 6 MONTHS LATER ************************************************** *******

Waddling down the stairs calling out "SEVERUS!" I couldn't even tell if I had shoes on, but at this point I didn't care. I doubled over gripping the staircase rail, feeling the contractions coming closer together. I saw Sev running towards me  
>"Its time love." Luckily Severus isn't the time to run around like a chicken with his head cut off. My suitcase was already at the fireplace, he had slippers ready for me to just slip on, gripping his hand tightly through the contraction, throwing some floo powder into the fireplace. As were going through yelling "Poppy!" as another contraction gripped me.<p>

Poppy came running out of her office, looking at us she had a smile, than went into action as she started to prop a bed for me. I waddled over to the bed, while Severus put away my suitcase. The contractions timing closer together, poppy was spitting out instructions on pushing, I pushed every time I needed to. Throwing my head back as I pushed the last few centimeters I felt the sweat dripping down my face, my hair sticking to my forehead. I felt like I was about to pass out, until I heard the crying. I looked up with a smile.

Severus cut the cord, held our baby, smiling "Its a boy." My smile could light up the room, watching my husband walking over to me with our son. Poppy came over as I was holding our son. She smiled and asked "Do you know what his name is?" We looked at each other than answered "Darren Justin Snape."

* * *

><p><strong>Trying to decide should this be my last ch. or should I make another I've cleared everything up I believe so comment and let me know thanks! :)<strong>


	9. Baby boy

_**Already my fellow followers I'm so so so sorry that I have been on hiatus for the past few months but with writer's block takin over you have to excuse my brain hehe well I know where I want to go with this story and I hope all those joinin us for the first time and the ones that have been with me since the beginning I want to say thank you and hand all y'all some yummy cookies now enjoy those cookies and oo can't forget popcorn while yall read this chapter I'm hoping to make this one an extra long one! :)**_

* * *

><p>I had tears running down my rosy cheeks, seeing our baby boy for the first time. He had his daddy's eyes, and colored fuzz on the top of his head. Looking over at Severus his eyes were glistening, something I would have thought a few years ago that I would never see in my lifetime. Poppy kept asking us questions, but I didn't even notice they were here, it was me and my family.<p>

"We have to take the baby now to get him all cleaned up." Poppy whispered, as she was pulling the curtains open slightly. I handed him to her, not wanting to let go of him, wanting to just coddle him closely. Grabbing the glass of water that was on the nightstand next to the bed, gulping it down, I realized how tired I was from giving birth to our baby, the medication that poppy gave me were fantastic I barely felt a thing when the contractions were getting worst.

"Come now, my love time to sleep." Severus spoke for the first time after our little boy was born, he was stroking my hair. "Not yet I'm going to wait for poppy to see how little D is gonna be." He nodded in agreement, looking at him rubbing my thumb across his cheek.

"I can't believe were parents." I whispered softly looking into his onyx eyes seeing the joy and happiness that wasn't there a few years ago. Watching his face he smirked "Who knew that I would ever be a father?" He asked the question to mostly himself, but not being able to help myself I giggled "You are going to make an amazing daddy." I smiled, right as poppy came out of where the baby was being held.

"He is one healthy, happy baby boy." Poppy smiled at us, looking at her chart that she was carrying. "He is 6 lbs and 5 oz's, and everything seems to be fine all his vitals are strong." A Cheshire like grin spread across my face, not being able to move much because exhaustion was settling in.

"Thank you for letting us know poppy, but I think right now I'm going to rest." I grabbed the water glass, and asked Severus if he could refill it for me. Laying down I watched as my husband went to grab me water, and looking over at our baby. My eyes were drifting off when he came to sit by me again, holding my hand, feeling him run his fingers through my hair, I fell into the most gentle sleep I've had in a extensive amount of time.

'The time was edging towards twilight, I wondered if I could do it, do I really dare and betray her like this' I thought this, as I walked the corridors, debating if I should do this I was slowly accepting that she didn't want me anymore that she has found someone, but every time I thought about them together I get pissed off. I decided to do it, 'All I was, was good to that dumb bitch and she left me.' I thought my mind reeling of what had happened all those years ago. By the time I actually made it to where she was an hour had already passed. I held my breath the entire time, checking the door first to make sure there were no protection spells, there were not. Smirking, 'Maybe this would be easier than I thought.' Putting a silencing spell on myself. I still held my breath, walking just as fast as I knew I wouldn't make a noise. I finally reached where that brat was laying, I made sure and put a silencing spell on him making sure if he woke up and started crying the sweet mommy and daddy over there wouldn't wake up. Grabbing the brat, he still slept like a rock, walking over to where she was laying looking over seeing her holding him, and him doing the same to her. It killed him, but he didn't care anymore. He sulked out of the room watching for poppy or anyone else waking up.

As the dawn broke I awoke stretching feeling fantastic, thinking that I could get up, 'I really need to ask poppy what she gave me because it works wonders.' Walking around, going over to our baby, he wasn't there. 'Hmph did poppy take him for check-ups?' I went to knock on poppys door, it took a few minutes, but when she finally opened the door, she yawned and said "Good morning." I looked confused "Uhm poppy did you take little D for check-ups or something because he's not in his bassinet." Poppy looked horrified "No, I haven't taken him this morning." My heart started to pound faster, trying to keep my anxiety low, I walk over to Severus and wake him.

"Love, love wake up." Shaking him to wake up, groggily waking up. "Our baby is gone." I blurted out, Severus was on his feet in seconds, his death eater instincts popping in. "Where is he?!" My panic started to seep through my anxiety, tears started to run down my face, "We need to find dumbledore now!" I pronounced. Severus nodded, and started to leave I put on my clothes that we packed, and started after Severus, "No love you stay here, you just had a baby you need to rest." I tried to resist, but knew it wasn't going to work.

Severus dashed down the corridors, skipped three stairs at a time, getting higher and higher in the school. Seeing the students giving him odd looks, he would have deducted points, but right now his child is in trouble. Busting through the headmaster's door, "Headmaster we need to talk!" Professor Dumbledore, was sitting at his desk, looking down his spectacles reading some papers. "Yes Severus, Please come in." Severus was breathing heavily, grabbing a cup of water, tears starting to roll down his face. Dropping down to his knees, "He's gone." "Who Severus?" "My baby, Hermione had the baby last night, and somebody took him."

Dumbledore looked joyous, but than appalled. "Who could have done that?" Severus fist tightened into a ball, "There are a few suspicions, but I don't know!" Severus ran his fingers through his hair, "I've got to get back to Hermione, she found out that he was gone this morning! FUCK! He's been in this world for twelve hours and somebody has already scarred him ruined his first experience of innocence!" Severus yelled, kicking over one of his chairs. "Calm down Severus we will find him. Besides what did you name him?" Severus was trying to hold in his anger he needed to run, "Darren."

Severus walked out of his office, heading back towards the hospital wing. He watched the students wondering if one of them knew anything. When he saw a scrawny ginger hiding behind a statue. He rounded on him, grabbing the boy by the neck seeing an empty classroom close by pushing him up against the wall. "You." A smirk running across the boy's face. "Where. Is. My. Son?" The boy shrugged "I have no Idea what you are talking about." Slamming him against the wall. "Tell me where the fuck he is Ron!"

Ron started to laugh "Ha that's what that dumb bitch gets for leaving me." Severus was trying to resist punching him squarely in the face, but the next comment that Ron made, was enough to send Severus over the limit. "You and Hermione will never get your precious baby boy back!" Severus than knocked him out cold. He than through Ron over his shoulder, and headed back to the hospital wing. Laying him down in one of the hospital beds, strapping him down with the straps just in case he wakes up before he could get back. Seeing that Hermione was asleep, he didn't want to disturb her, walking over, kissing her on the forehead telling her everything will be okay.

He sprinted up and down, all the way to McGonagall's office. Knocking on her door, "Enter." Severus tried to keep calm, after what he just went through with Ron. "I need to get into the boy's dorm room!" Severus hissed, "Why do you ask Severus?" He took a deep breath to keep his calm, "Our baby came last night, and we awoke this morning and he was gone." Breathing deeply, trying to keep the tears back, and the frog in his throat from taking over. "I'm so sorry Severus, but why do you need to get into the gryffindor commonroom?" Severus growled "Because I believe your precious gryffindor had something to do with kidnapping my son!" McGonagall looked confused "Severus don't you remember we expelled Ron." Severus was about to lose it "Yes I do remember, but that means he's here without permission, and breached the grounds. He is in the infirmary right now I can't wait to have a word with that boy."

Severus stalked his way back to he infirmary, his anger rising as he reached a step closer. McGonagall said she would go and get the headmaster, and meet them at hospital wing. As he was getting closer, he heard a scream. Running as fast as his legs could take him, with the running he has been doing today, he made there fairly quickly. Throwing open the door, seeing that Ron was trying to escape the straps, and Hermione had woke up, saw Ron realized that she didn't have her wand. I went straight to him, grabbing the straps, tightening them, looking down grabbing him by the neck. "Where is my son?!" All Ron did was laugh, "You will never know." He slammed his head down back on the stretcher, Severus grabbed his wand from his pocket. "Now you either tell me where he is or I will find out for myself." Ron tried to spit in Severus's face, but Severus grabbed his mouth and made him swallow his spit.

Severus had his wand positioned at Ron's head, "Legilliemens."

Severus dived deep inside of Ron's memories, he obviously didn't have any practice even through the whole voldermort ordeal. Severus went through everything, even when he was 'dating' Hermione, poor thing. He looked over the smallest thing that could have been. When eventually he found the memory of last night, running through the memory of last night.

After seeing that Ron had taken little D, he kept watching seeing where he either hid him, or who he could have given him to. Ron was running down the stairs, and out the doors of Hogwarts, getting at the gate he apparated. Lurking in the shadows of what looked like a London town, he couldn't place where that was. Watching him sneak around he finally made it to a distant pub from where he began, smoke filled, and drunk men and women all over each other trying to get into each other's pants. Severus growled 'How could he take my son there?!' When he had spotted the person he was meeting up with, and Severus couldn't believe it, his mouth dropped, and he was speechless. He released his spell on Ron, and dropped down to his knees his anger raging through blood. Slowly unstrapping him, he grabbed Ron by the throat, and threw him across the room slowly stalking his prey.

"You, You will die today Ronald Weasley." I looked confused about to run in between them, knowing that it still wasn't right for Severus to kill anyone.

"Severus, Stop, What did you see?" When Severus turned to me, his face was contorted in fury, with tears welling up in his onyx eyes.

"This bastard gave our son to your father."


	10. Interrogation

_**So not sure how everyone liked the last ch. of the story I'm hoping that my followers did enjoy it. It took me till last night to come up with that haha but hopefully this next chapter will be action-packed so grab your snacky's get comfortable and start reading, oh and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>My mouth felt like it had dropped down to the ground, I was fortunate enough to have not seen that so called 'man' of a father in months, and than my supposed best friend kidnapped my son.<p>

"YOU BASTARD!" I Screamed, sprinting up to Ron I kicked him in the stomach. When I heard a gasp from the doorway, I glanced out of the corner of my eye noticing that the headmaster and the professor had joined us. Dumbledore came in between us and Ronald, blocking us from being able to kick the shit out of him!

"Calm down you two, we will figure this out..." Dumbledore spoke calmly, slowly pushing Severus away from Ron. I could feel my fingernails digging into the skin on my hand, any deeper and I'm sure it would start to bleed. McGonagall was trying to help that bitch off the floor, watching as his face contorted into rage, realizing what Severus did to him earlier. He pushed his way past Dumbledore, and threw himself on Severus. Trying to throw wild punches, Severus twisted, holding him in a choke hold, Ron grabbing wildly at Severus trying to get free. Severus held him tighter, struggling for air Ron gasped for air. He didn't want him to pass out on him, at least not just yet.

Moving him around, to now he pushed him against the wall. "How dare you?!" Severus inquired, pushing his forearm into his throat. "So your going to tell me why you kidnapped my son, and why in the fucking hell you would take him to her FATHER?!" He seethed, if you looked straight into his charcoal colored eyes it would be like death. "No, I'm not telling you or your fucking slut anything." He bit Severus's hand, pushed pass everybody, and ran for the doorway. Severus had drawn his wand, but the boy was already out of the room by the time he was about to send a spell his way.

Severus growled low, "That pathetic piece of shit!" He watched the movements of the headmaster, and McGonagall. He smirked "Wow, you two would still protect a sad, pathetic gryffindor like that."

"Severus, we never were protecting him." His bellow-tone laugh filled the hospital wing, "You have got to be kidding me right? You both could have drawn your wands to at least do something to stop him, but you didn't now I have to go and search the whole fucking school to find the stupid brat, and it's almost been a day that our baby boy has been kidnapped, and who knows what else!" He was walking towards the door as he spoke, I'm following right behind him.

"Love, I'm going to take our bags back than I'm coming back here so we can figure this out, figure out where our baby boy is." Grabbing his hand, and turning him towards me, holding his face in my hands, rubbing my thumb against his cheek. "When you find him, don't kill him my love we will need to interrogate him."He nodded slowly, reluctantly; "Are you sure your up to this love?" I nodded confidently, I would probably take a wiggenweld potion before leaving to help him find Ron.

I kissed him deeply, running my fingers through his hair, whispering softly "Everything will be okay." Kissing his forehead, I went back to my hospital bed, and grabbed some normal clothes from my bag that I packed. Digging through my suitcase I had packed a few baby things, and tears welled up in my eyes blurring my vision, knowing that my child is probably in the arms of a sick man, and that he needs help. Changing into some of my clothes that Severus had bought me a couple years ago. Slipping on my black skinny jeans, McGonagall had walked in to where I was changing, "You know Hermione, we would never protect that boy, you know we love you to too death, and would do anything for you guys, What can we do to help you guys?" I sighed, trying to figure out what the plan is in the first place. When an idea had slightly formed in my head, "Can the headmaster get in touch with the minister, and ask if he could send over a couple of bobbys to check out his house, please?" McGonagall nodded, smiled sadly at me, as I put my cardigan on.

With my luggage in hand, I look at the floo powder network, Dumbledore and McGonagall, were there to send me off. "Alright, McGonagall will you stay here I'll only be a few seconds, just have to throw my stuff in the living room, than upstairs to grab my wand." She nodded solemnly

I stepped through the floo powder, grabbed some powder, took a deep breath, and "Home." Falling through the different grates of fireplaces, I finally fell on my ass when I arrived back at the house. Throwing my luggage on the couch making sure to take a small backpack full of baby things, just in case of anything. I sprinted up the stairs two at a time, looking slowly around the corner, seeing if anyone would make a surprise visit to us. There was no one. I grabbed my wand from the bed side table, jumped back down the stairs, I grabbed more of the floo powder, hauled myself quickly into the grate, "Hogwarts!" I yelled, feeling the feel of falling down a drop of 200 feet, and than immediately stopping, I grabbed the closest trash can, and threw up. 'Note to self not ready for that just yet.' I thank Minerva for waiting for me, she wished me luck, as I was talking to poppy for a potion.

Drinking the potion, as I was walking out of the Hospital wing. I made my way to the main hall, looking around seeing the students, I glanced around as I heard whispers behind my back, as I made my way to the third floor, I bumped straight into Severus. I looked up at him, "Any luck love?" He shook his head, dropping it slightly. "There are only a few places that he might hiding." I grabbed his hand, started down towards the grounds.

"I have an idea of where he could be, but I'm not sure." Heading towards the whomping willow, stunning the massive tree, crawling through the hole. Taking out my wand "Lumos." lighting up the dark corridor, feeling my heart racing, my blood pulsating with terror of what my son could be going through. My thoughts making the anxiety, driving me to panic. Severus realized what I was doing, grabbed me hand and squeezed. At the end of the tunnel, we reached the porthole where we have to go up. I gulped, pushing the door open.

Crawling through with my wand out, I checked the bottom floor, cleared, and told Severus that it was safe for him to come up. He unsheathed his wand from his pocket, "I'll go check up stairs." He whispered, I nodded following behind him, we checked upstairs, but he wasn't there. I felt defeated, no idea of where he was hiding. I had a few others, but who knew if he was in any of those places.

We were back on the grounds by late evening, snuggled up to Severus, our fingers interlocked silent tears slipping away from my eyes. We heard a scream near the astronomy tower, looking up at Severus, he nodded, tightened his grip on my hand, and we ran. When we saw who was standing on the top of tower, I launched myself towards the double doors leading up. I bolted up the stairs, not thinking of anything just wanting to grab Ron, and kick his sorry ass. I vaguely hearing footsteps behind me. Grabbing a hold of the door, yanking it open. I had my wand pointed at Ron.

"You fucking asshole, tell me where my child is!" He smirked at me, back slowly towards the railing, he was trapped.

"You know Hermione, I thought we were in a fantastic relationship, you were just being a pussy and not wanting to do anything I wanted." I growled, and so did my husband. He continued "Well since you left me, I have been wondering why you left a guy like me keeper for the gryffindor house, best friend to the boy who lived, loving boyfriend." I couldn't help the sarcastic laugh that escaped my lips. "Yeah right you were horrible at all of those especially the last one, but I don't care anymore I want my son back!" He smirked, climbed over the edge of the railing.

"You know 'Mione I never stopped loving you, you were my everything."He looked sad, but he also seemed drunk, "I couldn't believe when I hear all the rumors I never believed them until the one night your face was plastered across a flyer of you and him screwing." My mind was reeling of that night, it was horrible. "You know though, that was the night that I knew you were a slut and slept for all your grades cause that would make sense of why you had every thing perfect."He shrugged, "I was happy the day I found out that your 'Husband' was going to court, I thought that maybe you would come back to me, but instead I find out that your pregnant with your whore son." Tears were streaking my cheeks, drizzling the floor.

"So last night I completely confess that I kidnapped your son, and took him to your father. Where he is at? I do not know. Where I met up with him I'm not telling you." He moved slightly backwards. "So good-bye 'Mione, I never stopped loving you even when you were a whore."

"Ronald, What do you think your doing?" I aimed my wand at him, but any spell I sent at him wouldn't help our situation.

"Have fun trying to find your whore child."He jumped off the edge of the rail, with a smirk on his face, laughing all the way down.


End file.
